Destruction's Depths
Objectives *Speak to Jalis Ironhammer when you are ready to face this evil. (disappears from Quest Log after speaking to Jalis) *Find and reclaim the Central Transfer Chamber. *Take command of the golems and find the missing Asuran patrol. *Rendezvous with the Ebon Vanguard. *Clear a path into the depths with the Ebon Vanguard. *Continue deeper into the caverns. *Fight beside the Norn as they hold off the Destroyers. *Travel to the Central Transfer Chamber via the Asura Gate. *Clear the Central Transfer Chamber of Destroyers. Obtained from :Automatically added upon completing Heart of the Shiverpeaks :After first completion, can be obtained from: :*Jalis Ironhammer in Battledepths :*Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (select "I seek guidance" option) Requirements :Heart of the Shiverpeaks (quest) Follow up :A Time for Heroes Rewards Walkthrough Speak to Jalis Ironhammer to be transported into Destruction's Depths. On each level of this quest, you will find three deactivated G.O.L.E.M. 2.0s. Activating them costs 15 energy each. They can be switched between three combat modes: Melee, Ranged, and Defense. They will follow whoever activated them or last changed their combat mode, although "follow" is a bit inaccurate - they will actually stand about half an aggro bubble in front of you when not moving. If their health is depleted, they will not be destroyed, but will simply shut down; they can be reactivated for another 15 energy. Level 1 This level is fairly straightforward, just follow the quest markers to meet up with the Asuran and Ebon Vanguard forces. The final chamber will be filled with destroyers and Vanguard Warriors fighting each other. It is much better to hang back and let the Vanguard Warriors die, then carefully pull the Destroyers, rather than charge in and get wiped out. In the final area, while it is possible to pull out the destroyer mobs and eventually kill them all, it's much easier to simply run through them all to the portal. You may need to clear some before running past the rest, in order not to get killed on the way by. Any sort of running skill is useful for completing the run to the gate. Level 2 The dryders on this level will fight the destroyers, so let them finish each other off wherever possible before moving in. Follow the marker to meet up with the Norn forces. Once you arrive, destroyers will start spawning from three different areas and converge on the center of the Norn area. Thirty destroyers will spawn in all, and while later spawns are triggered by finishing off earlier mobs, you could easily have to fight a dozen at a time if you stand in the center and wait for them to come, which can be overwhelming. Instead, there is a group of dryders that wanders back and forth in front of the Norn. Disable any spirits or wells on heroes before reaching the dryders. Wait for the dryders to get out of the way and sneak past without aggroing them. This will leave the dryders there to kill some destroyers for you later. Three destroyers will come to attack you; go kill them quickly. After the first three destroyers are dead, run away immediately in the direction of Egil Fireteller. Run past Egil up the hill (not the narrow ice bridge) behind him and toward the doorway. Three destroyers will spawn, and then three more a little later, and both have to cross the path of the dryders that you avoided earlier. Often, the dryders will kill one of the groups of destroyers, and sometimes they will kill both groups. When the second group is dead, the onslaught of destroyers begins in earnest. If you see any destroyers spawn up in the area where you are, that means the dryders have finished off the other early destroyers. Re-enable any disabled wells and spirits at this time, and kill the destroyers as they spawn. You'll have to kill six in the initial group, and then three more once those six are dead. After you've killed everything in that area and nothing else spawns to replace it, you'll have to go kill the twelve destroyers that came from other directions. Switch any golems away from melee at this time. Flag your party around the center of the narrow ice bridge. While facing your party, back up to get closer to the pack of destroyers, until within range to shoot them. Shoot and run away and see what comes. If nothing comes, try again. If everything comes, run away until they leave. Ideally, several destroyers will come and the rest will stay put, in which case, you can kill the ones that come while the rest leave you alone. Repeat until there are few enough destroyers left that you can safely charge in and finish them off. Sometimes the dryders will be unable to finish off the early destroyers. If this happens, wait for the destroyers to kill some Norn and fight their way to the center of the area. Switch any golems away from melee, flag your party back, and pull the destroyers up the hill as far as possible to fight them there. As soon as they die, run up the hill to get out of the central area and fight the destroyers on that side only as before. Remember to re-enable wells and spirits if you had any to disable. If you wipe, you will rez nearby and can try again. If you wipe before clearing the destroyers that spawn on top of the hill by Egil Fireteller, then most likely some destroyers from that side will trickle down into the center area, meaning you have that many more destroyers to try to pull apart. If you're lucky, some destroyers will get stuck on dead golems, and will be easily killed there. When all the destroyers are dead, follow Olaf as he leads you out of the chamber. After a couple more destroyer groups, you will meet the last of your allies, the newly-transformed Stone Dwarves of Deldrimor. Past them is the Asura Gate that leads to the Central Transfer Chamber. You must wait for the dialogue to complete before the gate will actually work, but if you wait too long, a very large group of around 20 destroyers will appear and attack the dwarves. Level 3 From the platform where you spawn, stairs lead down to landings on both right and left, and then more stairs lead down to the main floor where the Disc of Chaos awaits. At the bottom of all four flights of stairs is a group of destroyers and a Destroyer of Lives. Entering the main floor will trigger a fifth group of destroyers to come up from the south, as the last group has a very long aggro range. All the destroyers must be killed to complete the quest. Kill off all the destroyers you can reach without aggroing the Disc. The two groups on the sides down only one flight of stairs are easy to clear. After this, switch any golems out of melee as before. Go to the west side where you can go down one flight of stairs and then up a flight of stairs. You can attack the group on the lower floor from above and kill it there without any risk of aggroing the boss. Melee henchmen or heroes may need to be flagged back repeatedly. You can kill most of the group on the east side by flagging your party back, backing up as before (to keep golems away), aggroing the group, running away, and waiting for it to come. To pull the group in the far back, go back to the west side and flag your party back. Back into the Disc of Chaos to aggro it, and the group of destroyers in the back will come. As soon as you aggro the boss, run away, and flag your party to ensure that they run too. Keep running until you're no longer being followed by mobs; you may have to run all the way past the original doorway and down the stairs on the other side. If you dawdle and run a little at a time, you won't be able to break aggro, and the destroyers may spawn camp you. If done properly, the destroyers will probably shut down a golem or two and then turn back. The group of destroyers that was behind the boss will now stop in front of it on the west side, making it easy to pull that group alone and recharge your golems. After that, all that remains is a boss and one other destroyer of lives, making the mission easy to finish. You can switch golems back to melee to fight the boss if you like. Hard mode While hard mode doesn't change the basic strategy, it does make mobs stronger, and perhaps more importantly, faster. The same basic tactics work, though you have less room for error without aggroing way too many and getting overwhelmed. Creatures NPCs *Norn ** 20 Olaf Olafson ** 20 Olrun Olafdottir ** 20 Sif Shadowhunter ** 20 Egil Fireteller *Dwarves ** 24 King Jalis Ironhammer *Ebon Vanguard ** 20 Captain Langmar ** 20 Jenn Valefield ** 20 Chance Redding *Asura ** 20 Renk ** 20 Sokka ** 20 Oola ** 20 G.O.L.E.M. 2.0 (Three will be present at the start of every level) Monsters *Destroyers ** 28(30) Destroyer of Bones ** 28(30) Destroyer of Flesh ** 28(30) Destroyer of Sinew ** 28(30) Destroyer of Deeds ** 28(30) Destroyer of Hordes ** 28(30) Destroyer of Hope ** 28(30) Destroyer of Thoughts ** 28(30) Destroyer of Lives *Dragons ** 20 Chromatic Drake (level 2) *Dryders ** 24 Bloodtaint Dryder (level 1) ** 24 Dreadgaze Dryder (level 1) ** 24 Soulfire Dryder (level 1) ** 24 Terrorbond Dryder (level 1) *Elementals ** 20 Icy Stalagmite (levels 1 and 2) ** 20 Shattered Elemental (levels 1 and 2) ** 20 Whirling Wisp (levels 1 and 2) *Nightmares ** 20 Scourge Vaettir (leves 1 and 2) ** 20 Shadow Vaettir (levels 1 and 2) ** 20 Mist Vaettir (levels 1 and 2) Bosses *Destroyers ** 28 Avatar of Destruction (Dervish) (Onslaught) - While fighting alongside the Norn ** 28 Avatar of Destruction (Warrior) (Battle Rage) - Near the Vanguard Boss-like foes *Destroyers ** 30(32) Disc of Chaos - Final chamber Dialogues Briefing from the Scrying Pool. Cutscene 1 Notes *G.O.L.E.M. 2.0s possess high armor and health, so letting them absorb the brunt of the destroyers' attacks can give you a much easier time. *When repeating this quest, you can enter Jalis's throneroom in the Battledepths directly from the Central Transfer Chamber. *Golems in melee mode have life stealing which is useful against the Disc of Chaos' high armor. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Dwarven points Category:Repeatable quests